La vie en appartement
by Klubidou
Summary: CHAPITRE 2! Kinomoto Sakura et Li Syaoran vivent dans le même appartement, malgré le fait que leur relation soit... rocailleuse. Pourtant... R&R please?
1. Mon colocataire 'adoré'

**Chapite 1 : Mon colocataire adoré. . .**  
  
Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil se glissèrent dans la petite pièce, le réveil-matin qui s'y logeait se fit entendre et une jeune femme grogra en le fermant. Elle ouvra difficilement les yeux et bailla. La japonnaise avait un affreux mal-de-tête, surement dû au fait que la veille, ses amis et elle avaient fait la fête.  
  
Elle posa un pied au sol et enfilla lentement un pull et des jeans. Avec un deuxième baillement, elle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger dans la cuisine.  
  
-Tiens, réveillée Kinomoto?  
  
- La ferme, Li!  
  
- Mais c'est que tu deviens agressive! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement, tu ne devrais pas. . . Je t'ai quand même rammené hier soir! Tu étais complètement saoule...  
  
- Qu'est que je devrais faire? Cracha-t-elle à son colocataire qui affichait un sourire amusé. Me mettre à genoux devant sa majesté et t'embrasser les pieds? Mieux mourir que ça!  
  
Pour toute réponse, Shaolan Li, un chinois âgé de 20 ans -soit une année de plus que Sakura-, ricana et se leva. Il posa son assiette dans l'évier et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sakura se dirigea vers le réfrégirateur et en sortit de quoi manger. Ensuite, elle s'assit à sa place, devant celle de Shaolan.  
  
Elle co-habitait avec ce dernier depuis près d'un an et depuis le tout début, ils s'étaient fait la guerre –même si au fond, lorsque un des deux ne rentraient pas de la nuit, l'autre était inquiet. C'était Eriol, un ami commun au-deux, qui leur avait proposé d'habiter ensemble puisqu'ils cherchaient un appartement pas trop cher. Ils avaient acceptés avant de se rencontrer, faisant confiance à l'anglais, mais avait rapidement regretté.  
  
- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui, Kinomoto-san?  
  
- En quoi ça te regarde?  
  
- J'ai quelques copains qui viennent cette après-midi, et j'aimerais qu'ils aient la chance de ne pas de rencontrer.  
  
- Trop sympathique, ironisa-t-elle. Mais malheureusement, j'ai trop mal à la tête, donc, je reste ici toute la journée.  
  
- Hn.

¤¤¤

Les rires des copains de Li étaient si fort et nombreux qu'ils empiraient le mal-de-tête de la pauvre japonnaise. Ils partent bientôt, oui? Songeait-elle, irrité de tout ce boucan. Elle se leva difficilement et marcha vers la porte. Elle tourna lentement la poignée de porte et alla vers la salle-de-bain.  
  
À son plus grand malheur, un des garçon la vit et siffla. Les autres tournèrent la tête et un étrange sourire éclaira leur visage. L'un d'eux se leva et l'approcha.  
  
- Bonjour chérie, ton nom?  
  
- Laisse-moi! Grogna-t-elle, la douleur devenant plus forte.  
  
- Sois polie! Murmura l'homme au regard profond, en lui agrippant le poignet.  
  
- AIE! Lache-moi! Tu me fais mal!  
  
- N'y. . .  
  
Sakura vit le grand blond reculer et ensuite Li qui visiblement était en colère. Il l'empoignait avec force et le fit lâcher la japonnaise. Une certaine fureure se lisait dans les yeux noisettes du chinois lorsqu'il jeta son ami sur le plancher.  
  
- Yatashi, tu laisses ma coloc tranquille, compris? Menaça l'homme aux cheveux bruns.  
  
- Sha. . . Shaolan?  
  
- Attends, je vais t'expliquer. Tu vois cette fille? C'est _ma_ coloc -et ne l'a regarde pas comme ça- n'essaie plus jamais de la retoucher.  
  
- Promis. . . Je t'le promet Shaolan! Je. . . je ne savais pas!  
  
- C'est ça. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors! Sortez!

¤¤¤

Sakura ouvrit doucement la porte après avoir cogné. Elle vit Li couché sur son lit qui regardait un film à la télévision. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et reporta son attention sur l'écran.  
  
- Bonjour Li-kun. . .  
  
- 'lut Kinomoto. . .  
  
- Hum. . . Merci pour ce que tu as fait.  
  
- Bah! J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Yatashi, alors ça m'a fait plaisir. Et ce n'est pas parce que tous les deux on ne nous entendons pas super bien que je vais le laisser t'agresser!  
  
- Merci, rigola la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.  
  
- Pas d'quoi. . . Tu restes écouter le film -Le vent du nord- ou tu retournes te morfondres dans ta chambre?  
  
- Woééééé!

¤¤¤

«_ . . .En ce 24 mars, nous annonçons un ciel nuageux et un maximum de cinq degrés celcius et un minimum de moins un degrés. . ._ »  
  
Shaolan éteignit son réveil-matin qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre la veille. Il se retourna dans son lit et remarqua que ses rideaux étaient encore ouverts. Le ciel était effectivement nuageux et le vent soufflait fortement.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes à relaxer, Li se leva et rendu à la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir que Sakura s'y trouvait déjà.  
  
- T'es drôlement matinale, Kinomoto!  
  
- Hn. . . marmona la jeune femme enroulée dans son peignoir rosé. C'est de ta faute. . . Les constructeurs commençaient les réparations de la route quand j'ai voulu aller me coucher, donc, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'aurais mieux fait de me morfondre, comme tu le dis si bien, au lieu d'écouter ce fichu film avec toi!  
  
- _Dé-so-lé!_ Ricana Shaolan en s'installant devant elle et se servant des pancakes.  
  
L'homme au yeux noisettes observa Sakure. Elle semblait exténuée. Il bailla et avoua que lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. À peine quelques heures, trois ou quatre. Il tendit la main pour prendre le journal, mais la japonnais eut la même idée. Leurs mains se touchèrent.  
  
Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan et retira sa main. Elle lui laissait.  
  
- Prends-le, je le lirai après.  
  
- Tu es sûre?  
  
- Oui! En attendant, je vais prendre une douche. Ça me réveillera!  
  
- D'accord. Uh. . .  
  
- Ne?  
  
- Tu m'laisses de l'eau chaude?

¤¤¤

- BAKA!!! S'écria-t-elle en allant vers la salle de bain.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais écouter un _BALLET_!?  
  
- J'me fiche que tu veuilles ou pas! Je vais l'écouter! Et puis, ce n'est pas un _BALLET _mais un _OPÉRA_! Et c'est ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo, qui en est la soliste!  
  
- Grr. . . et là, je dois te laisser écouter ton stupide opéra? Et en plus, je suis obligé de le regarder aussi. . .  
  
- Pourquoi tu restes?  
  
- Regarde dehors, il est impossible d'y mettre les pieds plus que deux minutes. Et apart la télévision, qu'est qu'il y a à faire dans ce stupide appartement?  
  
- . . . rien, réfléchit Sakura. REGARDE! C'est elle! C'est ma Tomoyo!  
  
Shaolan observa en silence l'opéra présenté à la télévision et dont Sakura connaissait la vedette. Cette dernière semblait épanouie de voir sa meilleure amie chanter de cette façon et de captiver l'attention du public entier. Li devait l'avouer, cette femme chantait divinement bien.  
  
Sa Tomoyo, sa petite Tomoyo était devant elle, dans cette petite boite. Sa meilleure amie était maintenant une étoile. Sakura écoutait avidement l'opéra. Elle l'adorait littérallement. Mais en même temps, son amie lui manquait terriblement. Tomoyo Daidouji était présentement en tournée, en Europe.  
  
Quand l'émission s'acheva, Li passa une remarque à la pauvre japonnaise.  
  
- Hum. . . T'es certaine que c'est ta meilleure amie? Parce que sincèrement, je vois pas comment une fille comme elle pourrait se tenir avec toi. . . La pitié?  
  
- LA FERME LI!!!  
  
- _Dé-so-lé!_ Chantonna Shaolan en la quittant.  
  
- Il m'énerve!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**_Salut! - Ca va? Moi super! J'ai écrit un chapitre de 9 pages! Waaa!!! Bon, en tout cas, c'est ca. . .  
  
é.è Reviiiiiew please!!?  
  
Clau _**


	2. Je hais les orages mais

**Auteure: **Clo (My, my... 'fait longtemps!)

... Et puis, j'laisse tomber mon habitude d'tout écrire! héhé! J'veux écrire le chap' l'plus vite possible.

**Disclamer: **Errr... Les perso de CCS appartiennent tous à CLAMP. Le seul perso, pour l'instant qui m'appartient est Yatashi (l'imbécile qui a agressé Sakura-chan!).

**Note: **J'ai changé _Shaolan_ pour _Syaoran... _; J'préfère cette façon

**RAR!**

**Lostin972: **; Merci... Même si je crois pas que tu lis encore --;;; J'ai perdue mes revieurs en perdant tout ce temps... TT; Mais merci pour le viiiiieux review!

**Julie:** Merci. Le voilà le fic... ; Avec 1 an et trois mois de retard! --; Honte à moi. Tu peux le dire.

**Shousetsu: **Merci. Je ne trouvais pas le début si accrocheur... Mais bon, je crois que je vais continuer comme ça.

**Debbie:** Merci pour le review... Cruelle? Oh god... --; Je mérite mon chatimant je présume... Go. Je suis prête.

**SyaoSyao: **Merci. Pour le début, ce n'est que le commencement... --;; Jeu de mots nul, j'en conviens. Mais je réserve un truc... Niark! Pour plus tard!

**Merci à Sefadora Firewood, Michat, Ary, Mary, Sakura Uchiwa et Allis 13! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous répondre puisque je veux terminer le chapitre mais, _MERCI!_**

**Au fait, il y a plusieur mots _japonnais_ dans ce fic, alors si vous voulez leur signification (quoiqu'ils sont tous basiques... sinon, je vais écrire la traduction), vous n'avez qu'à m'le dire et je ferai un p'tit dico dans le prochain chap'.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Je hais les orages...**

Sakura observa silencieusement le porte close devant elle. Que faire? L'ouvrir ou non? Elle se tenait debout, immobile depuis plusieures minutes à l'observer. Les seuls bruits audible étaient ceux de l'orage. Tonerre, martèllement de la pluie sur les carreaux, branches se heurtant aussi aux fenêtre. Tout cela rendait la nuit encore plus noire qu'elle l'était. Le froid emprisonnait l'appartement et le noir occupait tout l'espace. Secouant la tête et refermant sa poigne sur la bougie qu'elle tenait, la japonaise cogna doucement à la porte.

- L-...Li-kun?

Le silence lui répondit. Elle frissonna, resserrant son peignoir contre elle pour garder sa chaleur. Elle détestait les orages, l'obscurité, le froid. Et en ce moment, Sakura en était entourée. En fin d'après-midi, le ciel s'était assombrit énormément jusqu'à ce que claque un énorme coup de tonerre. Puis, le pluie avait suivit et ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, entrainant une panne de courant. Donc, en cette froide nuit de mars, tout ce que la japonaise détestait le plus était réunit. _Je veux de la chaleur, de la lumière, entendre la chant des oiseaux, la voix de ceux que j'aime... _songea-t-elle en fixant la flamme de la bougie.

- Kinomoto-san?

Sakura sortie de sa transe et leva la tête. Li Syaoran se tenait devant elle en, ce qui songea-t-elle, devait être son pyjama. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude, une paire de pantalons et un t-shirt. Elle secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir son expression. Peut-être dormait-il. En fait, il dormait sûrement. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir le déranger. C'était stupide.

- Ne! Kinomoto-san, tu ne devrais pas dormir?

- Je... Désolé Li-kun, je ne voulais pas te déranger... Mais je-...

- Iie. Tu ne me dérange pas. Je lisais.

La japonaise remarqua enfin qu'une lueure scintillait sur le mur derrière lui. La chambre du chinois était baigné dans une faible lumière orangée. Rien de très rassurant à son avis. Mais pourquoi lisait-il à une heure avancée du matin? Décidemment, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon.

- Ah... D'accord.

- Mais toi, pourquoi tu es ici? Habituellement, tu dormirais depuis longtemps, ne?

- Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Pas avec cet orage, ce froid, ce-... Gomen ne, je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Syaoran poussa un profond soupire et fit un pas à gauche, libérant l'entrée de sa chambre. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il lui fit signe d'entrer mais la faible lumière ne semblait pas suffisante pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Kinomoto-san, tu entres?

- N-nani? Tu veux que j'entre dans ta chambre? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par la proposition de Li.

- Tu es bien venue hier pour écouter un film, ne? Alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas aujourd'hui?

- Parce que... Maa... Tu n'es jamais vraiment sympathique avec moi...

Li soupira de nouveau, sâchant qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer à ça. C'était la vérité. Il pris délicatement la bougie des mains de la japonaise et celle-ci put enfin voir son expression. Comme elle l'aurait pensé, son expression n'était ni fatigué, ni agacé. Pourtant, une lueure scintillait dans son regard et le faisait vibrer. Quoique, c'était peut-être simplement le reflet de la flamme. Sakura détourna les yeux et fit un mouvement vers la pièce.

- Tu crois que tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre? Si je laisse les bougies allumée.

- Dormir dans ta... chambre?

À cette pensée, bien que ce soit celle de Li, Sakura rougit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment dormi dans la chambre d'un garçon, bien qu'elle est 20 ans. Et le fait qu'il soit présent et semble si confortable à l'idée la gênait encore plus.

- Hai. Il ferait légèrement moins noir... et si tu ne dors pas, demain, tu seras épouventable et j'aurai envi de t'étrangler pour que tu arrêtes de grogner.

- N-nani? Anato no aho Li-kun! (NdA: Saku-chan lui a dit: Quoi? T'es qu'un crétin, Li!)

- Maa... Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, tu sais.

- Iie! Onegai... Je peux rester?

- Kinomoto, je t'ai invité. Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans mon lit, je vais laisser les bougies allumées.

Toujours rougissante et se demandant pourquoi Li pouvait être le pire des imbéciles sur Terre et parfois le plus mignon des colocataires, Sakura hocha timidement la tête. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose.

- Demo... Li-kun! Laissez les bougies sans surveillance ce n'est pas prudent! Et toi, où vas-tu dormir?

- Je vais surveiller les bougies et terminer mon livre. Ima, couches-toi.

- Li-kun! Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit debout parce que je dors dans ton lit!

Syaoran roula des yeux mais eut un léger sourire en coin. Malheureusement pour Sakura, l'obscurité, malgré les deux bougies, était trop épaise pour qu'elle puisse le remarquer.

- Kinomoto-san, je n'aurais sûrement pas dormit cette nuit. Je dois finir ce livre.

- Demo... Ne... Li-kun, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi cette nuit?

- Je... Oublie ça. Couches-toi. Ima.

- Maa... Oyasumi...

- Hai, oyasumi.

Sakura se coucha dans le lit de Syaoran et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. L'odeur du chinois l'entourait, l'emprisonnait. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Dans cette chambre, il y avait déjà plus de vie que dans tout le restant de l'appartement en ce moment. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette pièce à la lumière, les deux seules fois qu'elle était venue, c'était noir. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Plusieures questions filtraient dans son esprit mais elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Syaoran cligna des yeux et étouffa un baillement. Il était mort de sommeil, mais Kinomoto dormait dans son lit. La faible lueure que diffusait les chandelles était soporifique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la figure endormie. Elle n'était pas aussi pire qu'elle le prétendait mais il avait une réputation à tenir, non? Et puis, lorsqu'elle était furieuse, elle était plutôt drôle.

_On dirait qu'elle a froid... _

Avec un soupire, il se leva et essaya d'aller chercher une couverture de plus dans son armoire, sans trébucher ou faire du bruit. Il y parvient et la déposé sur la silhouette endormie. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se détendit et un soupire de contentement échappa de ses lèvres. Li secoua la tête et s'assit au pied du lit.

_Pourquoi Eriol tient-il tant à ce que je prenne soin d'elle? Il n'en serait quand même pas amoureux... Sinon il ne me l'aurait pas proposé comme coloc'... ne?

* * *

_

Sakura sautilla hors de la salle de bain, il n'y avait toujours pas d'électricité, mais au moins, il faisait clair. C'était suffisant pour lui redonné sa bonne humeure.

- Ohayou Li-kun!

- Oi Kinomoto-san...

La japonaise stoppa et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu sais, je voulais te dire...

- Ne?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'appeller Kinomoto-chan... ou Sakura-san. Mais Kinomoto-san, c'est trop... formel. J'aime pas.

Syaoran fut pris pas surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un remercimant pour la nuit passée, mais pas à ça! Il leva les yeux du journal qui lisait et l'observa silencieusement. _C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on se connait et qu'elle m'appelle Li-kun. Maa... Je ne perd rien à l'appeller Kinomoto-chan, ne? C'est pas si familier que ça après tout. _Li secoua la tête et cligne des yeux.

- Maa... C'est toi qui voit... Kinomoto-chan, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Arigatou Li-kun! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

_Cette fille est définitivement bizarre... On comprend pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Eriol.

* * *

_

Bon... je vais arrêter là, c'est mieux que rien, ne? En tout cas, R&R! Il m'a fallut du courage pour l'écrire! Vi, vi! Après plus d'un an... J'ai la honte...

M'enfin! Pour le japonais, comme je l'ai dis, vous n'avez qu'à m'le dire si vous avez des difficultées!

Clo... éè Review S'vous plait! Ça va me motivé à faire le chap' trois cette année --;


End file.
